Kalosion in Hoenn
by Ydream08
Summary: A new student enrolls to the school who is known for not knowing a single word in English, he is a Kalosion what did you expect? But this doesn't concern May, she is bored and decides to pick a fight with him. Let's see what May's decision will cause! May is OOC, but Drew is still AWESOME!
1. The New Student

**Kalosion in Hoenn**

* * *

**Hey! Hope you will like this short May&Drew story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Student

I was soooo not comfortable sleeping like this.

I lifted my head from my hand and instead I put it in between my arms as I acted to take a new nap on the desk.

"May! Wake up!" a high-pitched voice startled me.

It was Ms. Kaifer.

_She should get married, only then she will leave me alone._

"Okay..." I mumbled and forced my eyes to open.

Ms. Kaifer walked in front of the class and smiled widely.

"Today we will welcome a new student, he came from Kalos Region. I know it is the second semester already but please be kind and welcoming," Ms. Kaifer said.

I sighed, _what the heck was a Kalosion doing in Hoenn Region?_

"Drew, please come in."

After hearing Ms. Kaifer's voice a teen came in.

He walked to the blackboard and slightly bowed his head. He had long green hair which he constantly flipped while he talked and his green eyes looked as though he was challenged to hook up with every girl in this class but he actually thought they were no match for him.

And why did I care to notice those?

Well, because I didn't understand a thing he said so staring was all I could do.

"Wow, he is talking in French!" the girl who sat two seats behind me whispered to the girl next to her.

"Isn't he the coolest!" the other shrieked.

"But he isn't trying to be cool, he probably doesn't know English. He is soooo humble," she said and after the two gigled they sighed in satisfaction.

Since my eave's dropping session was over I turned back to this 'new' student with a brand new idea in my mind.

Two minutes later he stopped talking and Ms. Kaifer got the class in manner.

"So, this is it, if you have any questions you can ask later-" she started to say but I had already raised my hand.

Ms. Kaifer was frozen for a moment but she swallowed her hatred towards me and smiled.

"Yes, May?" she asked.

_First stage, completed_, I thought and stood up.

I stared at the arrogant teen and his green eyes shone for a moment as if he had a feeling what I was going to do next.

"GO TO HELL." I said, I was sure I told everything veeery much clearly.


	2. School vs Me

Chapter 2: School versus Me

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH MAY MAPLE!" Ms. Kaifer's shriek resonated in my brain.

Everybody was looking at me in horror and there was this one particular girl who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

Brianna.

She was the daughter of the owner of the school and I had a feeling that every new regulation went to her for approval before her dad.

She gave me the creeps.

However I was in such a good mood that I could easily ignore her.

I looked at the teen again and smiled.

With my act _Drew_ shrugged off the shock and added, "Pardon?"

...

Just one word.

...

Pardon.

...

He did understand what I had said.

_Right?_

...

I continued to smile and realised that my plan had went **that** far.

_Shoot_, I thought and felt my heart beat faster.

"I was telling you how big of an idiot you are," I said while I nodded and kept my smile sincere.

"Merci," he said and smiled.

Nothing else came to my mind so this was it...

"May, that's enough! To the principal!" Ms. Kaifer yelled and pointed to the door, I sighed and headed to the exit.

Just before I closed the door I heard Brianna say to no one in particular, "He is kind to _her_. What a great gentlemen."

* * *

"Yes, please come in Norman."

My dad stepped into the office but did not sit across me.

"Your daughter..."the principal started to say but my dad butted in.

"I'm really sorry for whatever she has done," he started to say... "It's because we are having a hard time back at home-"

"STOP!" I yelled at him. I was not interested in sharing our family business with the principal.

My dad silenced but he shot a glance at me which said, _we'll talk later_.

"Is that so... May isn't a student to behave like that either, " principal continued to say as if I never shouted. "I know her as if she is my daughter."

Principal was a fat old man who looked like the Santa Claus with his beard so I could easily say he thought the whole school consisted of his own children.

"That's why I will ignore this little _rampage_ this time. She is a fine student and I know she has to keep her grades up," he added at last and sent us out.

Dad just sighed when we got out, then walked away.

We barely talked at home so I didn't blame him.

Also today was my fault, I shouldn't have done what I did but I was tempted.

Dad was not talking to me and I needed a little action in my life...

I remembered the green-headed Kalosion.

_Two birds at one stone one may say._

* * *

I sat at the cafeteria and waited for my friend to show up.

Then I remembered. Ms. Kaifer had sent me out of the classroom at the beginning of the fifth period which meant I had to wait at least half an hour before the break.

_Then let's eat!_ I thought and smiled.

* * *

"You're finished!" my friend said and sat down with her tray.

I looked at her purple hair and her usual pink ribbon. She was Kelly alright.

"You know I finish early." I said as I looked at the empty plates and giggled, my mood had gone up majestically after eating. Well, people did think straight when their bellies were full.

"I'm not talking about the food." she said and shook her head. "'_Go to hell_'? The whole school is talking about you." she said as she unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite.

I shrugged.

"And yet only you came and said it to me." I watched as she swallowed, and added, "That's called gossiping."

Kelly nodded.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"We have Contest Battles class today." I said and left Kelly the explanation.

"So you'll wait till Brianna defeats everyone and challenges _you_." she said.

I nodded and smiled, _this routine never gets old._

"Being the champion sure is hard," she added, one eyebrow high up on her forehead.

She stared at me for about a second before we both broke in laughter.


	3. 40 Minutes, Start!

Chapter 3: 40 Minutes, START!

"YES COACH!" I yelled and stuck my tongue out at Brianna as I walked to the King's Seat, or in my case Queen's Seat.

We were in the Contest Hall which was located in the north of the main building of the school. The hall was decorated exactly the same as any other contest hall there was in Hoenn Region: there were seats for the audience and a big stage where at the corner hosted the judges' tables, also I couldn't miss the huge TV on top of the stage which was used for closer-up shooting of the contestants.

I sat at one of the judges' seat and watched as people got ready for the competition.

The Contest Battles class was technically a P.E. class since if you lost the tournament, which they held once a semester, that meant you had to take the exam which consisted of variety of sports. But if you were the winner of the whole tournament you had the best score in the class and had the chance to skip that exam.

Look at the chance, I'm the champion of the tournament since the day I enrolled to this school.

"Gather up people!" the coach yelled so everyone turned to him. "We'll start the tournament! There are twenty people in your class, the winner will go against the number one of your class who is May Maple. And if any of you manage to defeat her you will go to the interclass tournament which will decide the sophomore's champion."

Oh, forgot to tell you that I'm _the_ _champion _which meant...

"I know May is the best in your grade but at least try..." the coach said at last and whistled for them to get started.

In normal cases the tournament should have gone like the way other classes did (there should be groups of two to battle, then the winners battle in the second round, then the ones that pass the second round face each other at the third and on and on, till there was only one winner to face the best of the class) BUT putting Brianna first and letting everybody battle against her till she defeated every one of them in thirty seconds was a wiser and less time consuming decision in the coach's part.

I smirked as one by one my classmates fell due to Brianna's indescribable wrath.

* * *

Only twenty minutes had passed and there were two coordinators left.

Brianna and the Kalosion.

_This is going to be interesting..._

"Umm, I really don't want to battle against you," Brianna started to say, she was blushing for god's sake! This was the first time I saw that red headed girl so shy. "But, I have a matter to settle with May."

...

"That grass-head doesn't know English, remember?" I yelled from my seat.

...

Her blue eyes shot a glance at me and she blushed harder because she agreed her act was foolish.

"Oui," Drew started to say to Brianna and added a few sentences that I didn't even catch a word of. Though when finally he silenced, I didn't know how I understood this but I knew he agreed with me.

Liar.

He did understand everything.

I narrowed my eyes and watched as the teen flipped his hair and got a pokeball out of his belt.

"Roselia!" he shouted and threw his pokeball.

As the two coordinators started to battle, I couldn't help but notice the way those green eyes burned as he called the attacks which hit right at the spot with elegance.

He was enjoying the battle to the extend of losing himself while crushing his oponnent.

* * *

The applauses...

"Huh?" I said without realising; and only then, while people stood up and continued to cheer him, that I understood that the battle was over.

_I hope I didn't stare at him the whole time..._

I too stood up and watched as the teen bowed and smiled to the crowd.

"Now the last match!" coach shouted and left the stage for us.

I took my place as I watched Drew switching pokemon.

"Ready?" I asked and smirked. _He is good, but not as good as me._

My hand went to my belt and I felt the familiar spheres and took the one I trusted the most.

"Come on out..." I started to shout but...

"MAY MAPLE, 10-A. MAY MAPLE, 10-A. You are expected in the principal's office immediately."

The announcement...

"WHAAAAT?!" I shrieked and cursed the fact I was going to miss a great chance of kicking this idiot's pride.

I shrunk my pokeball and put it back.

I sighed.

"May I?" I asked to coach, I felt rather down.

The coach nodded so I left as I listened to his announcement that the battle was going to be postponed to tomorrow's last period.


	4. Surviving the Night

Chapter 4: Surviving the Night

God dammit!

This was the second time that I was going to enter to principal's office for today! And this time I didn't do anything wrong!

Or did I...?

Was crushing the newcomer in a battle wrong?

It wouldn't be called the best 'welcoming' I supposed, but actually they prevented me from doing it with the sudden announcement; so technically I still hadn't done something I could be punished for...

"May," it was my dad. He had arrived earlier than me and when I had knocked the door while he was talking with the principal he had asked me to wait outside.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

He took a deep breath in but didn't say anything, instead he tilted his head towards the office to indicate me to go in.

I shrugged and did as he gestured so.

"Mr. Wright, about the announcement..." I started to say the moment I stepped in.

"I called upon you as soon I could," he said.

As soon as he could? Did he have a Gardevoir that could read my mind?

"You will take your leave for the rest of the school day," his tone was full of authority which I'd experienced for the first time. "You're dismissed."

I nodded.

I was stricken to the point of being not happy for the fact that I was going to ditch school for two lessons.

What had happened that I wasn't informed about?

I closed the door and saw dad waiting.

"May, it's Caroline, I mean your mom. She died."

* * *

The joy...

I wouldn't experience something that could make me _that_ happy.

"Finally!" I shouted and laughed.

I knew that I made dad angry but I didn't care, I was so damn happy.

_My mom had gone to pregnancy depression three years after I was born, at Max's birth. Work wasn't in its brightest period for dad around that time so he couldn't take care of us enough, but we somehow managed. Mom never got over it and as if it wasn't enough, two years earlier we found out she had lung cancer._

"What?" I shrieked, looking at my dad. "She is relieved from pain and we are free. Max had postponed his journey to be with mom and now you are paying for his education too. He sacrificed his dream, in the mean time sacrificed your wallet. For god's sake, he was foolish. I, on the other hand, had to cancel my journey, come here and look after mom and study my ass off to get scholarship in this prestigious school. You were foolish too for hanging on to mom with _hope_. We are better off without her!" I yelled at the last sentence, a wide smile on my face.

...

Dad slapped me and wiped the smile off my face.

...

My ears echoed with the slap's sound and my cheek burned with the after-effect.

"We're going home," dad said and walked away without waiting for me to follow.

* * *

I was sitting at the stairs.

The whole house was buried in darkness, except the small lamp in the living room where my dad was in since we arrived.

Max had arrived several hours ago and had went upstairs crying his eyes out upon hearing the news.

He was three years younger than me, and even though he was 15 already he cried like a baby.

It was because he had never left for a journey and didn't know the freedom of being away from home, being away from our parents. I did taste that freedom and knew how it was even if it was for only a year.

Max rushing to his room was around four hours ago though, it was 11 o'clock now and I was eave's dropping on my father who was scarred with his beloved wife's death.

Hahhaa, _scarred_? The word itself sounded ridiculous.

Dad was only making phone calls for the hospital bill mom had left for him.

It's quite different from leaving a love letter behind.

* * *

Kelly was apparently waiting for me to enter the school.

"So what's your plan? I heard the battle was postponed to today last lesson! Which pokemon will you choose?" she asked right away, she was more psyched than I was.

I took a deep breath in from the lovely morning breeze and smiled.

"Don't worry about the details. I'll make this battle epic since it's my last chance," I said; I was being more honest than usual.

"Last chance? Why?" she asked.

"Well I'm running out of ideas to defeat the grass-headed hottie," I said with a snicker. _I'm also running out of time_, I added in my mind.


	5. The Lunch Break

Chapter 5: Lunch Break

"Why do you think principal called her yesterday?" the blond girl asked to a brunette and a black-haired girl with glasses.

I hated the three since day one, but the girl with the glasses was much friendlier. Though I didn't keep in my mind either of their names...

"Don't you remember how she insulted Drew! They probably plan on suspending her..." the brunette said; I smirked, sometimes it was nice to look out of the window alone which made me look like I was deep in thought, but in fact I was only giving green flag to my classmates to talk while I listened to them.

"Because of that?" my favorite girl said and fixed her glasses. "Insulting someone is not a disciplinary crime."

"Isn't it?! But Brianna was ticked off so much after Ms. Kaifer sent May out that I thought..." the brunette was saying.

I laughed inwardly at the mention of the red-headed lunatic. Gosh, annoying Brianna was like breathing to me! So fun...

"You thought Brianna had a role in her suspension which is still not clear?" I love that glasses, she is so smart when she wears them and talks.

"That would be saying te school is unfair." the black-haired girl continued, her name was Lisa now I remembered.

"You're right," the rest said and silenced.

"But I heard that May's dad was a close friend of Brianna's dad, maybe that's why she hasn't yet been kicked out." the blond girl said, trying her chance.

I knew that my dad had that guy as a friend but I never saw the two together since the start of the school year. So what she said was a bit farfetched.

"Possible," Lisa mumbled which left me heart-broken. She was not at my side this time.

"But didn't you say that calling the school unfair-"

"There is theory _and_ reality," Lisa interfered the brunette.

From here on I lost my interest in the conversation. And besides, I too was about to be busy with a walking garden.

* * *

I flinched.

What the hell was Drew doing by coming here and sharing the same window with me?!

He didn't say anything though; seconds passed nervously as I realised that the whole classroom had silenced and was looking at us.

A minutes passed.

Drew was still looking out of the window, pretending I was not there.

A minute and a half...

Drew leaned to the wall as his gaze was locked outside, and made himself comfy.

That's when I understood that he was not going anywhere nor was he going to talk to me.

I tried to stop it but I couldn't prevent laughter escaping from my lips and a tear fell down.

_He is an idiot_, I thought but I followed his gaze outside and let him be.

Since I too had a few things to think about...

* * *

The bell rang which said the class was about to start, but I didn't have the mood to be in here nor the mood to be alive.

I did what I've always done when I felt down.

I ditched the class.

I took my bag and made a quick walk to the roof stairs.

When I was out and closer to the sky, I felt the world opening it arms to set me free.

I wished I had caught a flying type pokemon when I was in Kanto, where I had gone to my very first journey...

I shook my head; knowing from experience, I had no choice but to ignore the wishes I couldn't fulfill. That's why I got to work...

I took of my light grey cardigan and rolled my white shirt's sleeves to my elbow and got rid of my red ribbon around my neck while I was at it. Next was to get rid of my hair band which I had tied my high pony tail with. Gosh, it felt so amazing; the wind through my hair and being pain-free from the tight grip of that hair band. Last but not the least I took off my shoes and lied on the ground.

While I stared at the endless blue sky, all I could hear was the far away noises of Wingull and the buzzing sound of the wind.

How peaceful...

"Good night mom," I whispered and closed my eyes to take a nap.

* * *

I stretched enough that I actually heard bones cracking.

I yawned, and decided to let the cold breeze wake me up. When I could open my eyes fully I stood up and stretched again.

_Which period were we on?_ I wondered. _One way to find out..._

I got closer to the roof's end and looked at the school's garden. One to two people, meant five-minute break; little groups of people, twenty-minute break; and if anybody were to come in from the roof door...

I turned my head with the sound of door creak and a few people stepped into the roof with bentos.

...Lunch break.

I took a pokeball out.

"Go away, I have my pokemon with me."

That alone was enough for the girls to run away.

I sighed, ever since I had become the champion the amount of challenges decreased majestically. Well, I couldn't help but be strong but if it were to continue like this I was going to forget _how_ to battle...

I turned my gaze back to the garden.

I had come to the roof at the beginning of the second period, now that the fifth period ended I realised that I had a nice sleep for around three hours.

I smiled with the happiness of relaxing, but a specific _someone_ who was looking at the roof from the garden thought the smile was for him only.

* * *

The door opened once again but this time instead of some coward girls, a teen came in.

He didn't say anything but his lewd smile told me enough.

"What's up Drew?" I said immediately, my voice was uneven because I wasn't sure what to say.

Here I was; my hair in a mess, my uniform totally inappropriate for the school and if it wasn't enough I had skipped four lessons.

And Drew was the one who had found me; I would have preferred Brianna though since I could blow her off much easier than this hair-flipper.

He shrugged as if saying, "Nothing."

I dropped my gaze with relief, he hadn't come over here to cause trouble, or so as I thought.

When I lifted my gaze to politely send him away I found him only a step afar from me.

I felt my cheeks burning because I had never seen him this close and realised that he was taller than me at least five centimeters.

"Umm, Drew I was just looking at the nice view and taking pictures," I mumbled.

Taking pictures with an _imaginary_ camera.

Great, I was going insane...

Drew didn't laugh or smiled, which I had predicted he would so I was surprised to see him out of character-

...

Wait, maybe he just didn't understand.

Like those girls had said, he maybe didn't know English.

I gulped and went over my behaviour for the past few days.

How the hell did I assume he faked it..?!

I felt my mouth go dry but I managed to smile.

He too smiled as a reaction to my act, then I had an idea which I hoped wasn't like the one I had the day Drew came.

I sat down and indicated Drew to do the same.

He did and put his head in his palm.

I knew where to start the conversation which Drew was about to understand nothing of; but for some reason even though I liked the feeling of his eyes on me, I felt nervous.

"S-so..." I started to say and took a deep breath in so that I wouldn't stop in the middle. "My mom died yesterday and I... I was rude to dad. I said what was logical though. It was true that Max, he is my little brother, gave up on his journey and now he is like a scared cat who can't stand up on his own. I'd been looking after mom as long as I remember and dad is swimming in debt."

Drew didn't even flinch to what I'd said.

Good, that means he doesn't understand.

"But I shouldn't have said these, knowing that dad was in much greater grief than I was."

He still didn't comment but his eyebrows had went down as if he was thinking something serious, or as if he was...concerned?

I shook my head and laughed.

There was no need to trouble a stranger about my problems. That was why I was talking to Drew, yes he was a stranger but as long as my act was cheerful he wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

"I liked mom," I continued but I was determined to keep my voice alive and my smile on my face. "She was at her usual-self most of the time, she cooked, did the laundry and we often talked about how my journey was... She even came to cheer for me at the Grand Festival."

I gulped.

"But do you know what hurt the most?" I asked and stopped as if I wanted an answer. "When I won the cup she said, 'Your mom will be proud!'"

Tears threatened me to fall but I kept my smile on my face and continued to talk.

"Mom used to pat my head when I went to say goodnight to her every night. She never accepted that I was her daughter but she was kind to me and showed me affection."

I hiccupped, now I was crying.

But I didn't care, as longs I felt the warmth of mom's hand on my hair I had the power to continue my story.

"I just wanted her, for once more, pat my head and say goodnight to me. Because she had cancer, they took her to the hospital last year and I didn't go and visit her, not even once. I...I..."

I was shaking like crazy and couldn't stop the tears...

_Mom._

I stood up quickly and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

I was going to run to the bathroom, get myself cleaned up and skip a few more classes-

I felt a grip on my wrist and I was pulled to a warm and safe place...

Drew had pulled me closer to him and was now patting my head.

I lifted my head and saw him slightly blushing as he averted his eyes.

I remembered what I had said to him...

_I just wanted her, for once more, pat my head and say goodnight to me._

The tears fell like a waterfall and I didn't hold back. I got a grip on his shirt and leaned to his chest as I got all the sorrow out of my system.

* * *

Last lesson...

I tilted my neck and got myself relaxed.

Me against Drew.

I was so going to defeat him..!

I was just about to enter the Contest Hall when someone called for me.

"May?"

It was dad.

Yes, I had cried quite awhile at the lunch break but this didn't mean I hadn't got room to feel sad.

I ran to my dad and threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I meant them but I do love mom."

I heard my dad sigh and felt his smile as he too hugged me.

"I know, I never doubted you."

We didn't stay that way for too long though, my dad backed away.

"May, I'm here to tell you something," dad said so I nodded.

"With the current situation Mr. Wright found it more appropriate for you to drop the school."

DROP WHAT?

"They are kicking me out?" I shrieked.

"Well, if you want to put it that way... Seems like a teacher spoke up saying you wouldn't be fitted to the school after your mom's death, when your previous actions were to be reminded."

I felt the anger rise within me.

I didn't need to be told who that _teacher_ was.

Ms. Kaifer...

I swallowed my anger; since they didn't give me a chance to speak, it was clear that I couldn't do anything about this matter...

"Fine, then I guess we will leave when school ends..." I said while I sulked.

"It's better to go now, I need to take Max too. I am changing both of yours schools."

Now?!

Wait, what? Both of us?!

"Business is that bad?" I asked, my voice had cracked. I wasn't expecting that much.

"Let's say we will start over..." dad said with a sigh. "Come on, we should go."

I looked back at the door which opened to the Contest Hall. There was a pair of green eyes waiting for me behind them, they were going to be focused on me only while we battled, or so I had hoped.

I clenched my fists.

"May, is there something wrong? If there is something you want to take care of..." my dad was saying.

"No," I said; when I interfered his sentence, a tear dropped. "There is nothing to be concerned about..."

_Family first..._


	6. Window

Chapter 6: Window

"Take it!" I whispered when I handed him the little poke ball.

Max shook his head.

"No. It's just school I'll be ok," he said and took his bag and closed the door.

"Did Max leave?" dad called from the living room, he was getting the house ready for moving out. It turns out that we will be moving to Petelburg City and dad will be taking over the pokemon gym there.

"Yeah!" I yelled to him and after a cry of happiness from dad which indicated that the kitchen was over, I heard a reply. "You better get going too or you'll be late!"

I didn't say anything, instead showed myself out of the house.

I started to walk down the block where also Max was walking...

"Hey, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" Max turned around and yelled.

"You dimwit! I'm going to the same school as you!"

He sighed and took a left so that he could ditch me with the short-cut.

He is an idiot if he thinks _that_ will make me leave him alone.

We were going to start a random school which had some other guy as the owner instead of Brianna's dad, which meant less rules, more danger.

So no way I'm leaving him without Pokémon.

I grew my poke ball to the size of my hand and threw it in the air.

My old companion Gengar showed up and used Dark Pulse as stretching.

"Hey!" I yelled as I swiftly dodged. "That might kill people."

As a reply all I'd gotten was a sinister laugh.

"New mission," I started to say and saw Gengar's eyes shining.

"Use Shadow Ball on anyone who gets in range of Max," I said.

It nodded and the next second it was invisible.

Nice to have a ghost Pokémon.

* * *

"...our newest member," the teacher said.

I stood before the class and looked at my classmates. They all looked bored out of their lives but some were kind enough to be awake.

"Hey," I said, and unsure of what else to say I stared at the teacher.

My eyes yelled, _do I really have to continue_, but what teacher said was...

"Please go on."

I sighed, then locked my eyes at the guy who sat right in front of me.

He had red long, I mean really long, hair which he had tied from behind. With his blue eyes staring at me with killing intend, I didn't exactly know why he sat in the front.

Weirdo.

"I'm May Maple. I'm the transfer student," I started to say but in the middle the red-head whistled which made people come back to life one by one from their sleeps.

I hadn't missed the fact that they were staring at the poke balls on my belt.

_Great_, _they are looking for a fight_, I thought but continued to talk while smiling...

"I had an issue with the disciplinary committee back at my old school so that's why I'm here. Please take care of me."

If that was not enough of a statement for them to leave me alone I was going to be pretty upset while rubbing their defeated asses on the floor while my Charizard laughed.

"Thank you May, sit at the seat over there please so that we can start our class..." the teacher ended the fiery atmosphere which only caused everybody to stare at me the whole period.

I sighed, I didn't want to battle with them. There was only one loser to be crowned and that guy was left in Brianna's pawns.

* * *

Shoot, I shouldn't have let my mind slip to _him_.

"Old myths say that Rayquaza descended to earth..."

I didn't listen to my inner voice, let alone the stupid teacher up on the blackboard.

**Calm down May.**

My heart beat could race with a Ferrari right now.

**All he did was to listen to you.**

He listened to me while observing me with those deep and lingering green eyes...

**Even a zigzagoon can do that****_,_** my inner voice mocked me.

Fine, if we were going to play like this...

_Except zigzagoons can't pat you on the head_, I objected.

**But that doesn't mean-**

Actually zigzagoons can't do that because they wouldn't be able to _understand_! I snapped before waiting my inner voice to finish.

...

Understand.

...

They wouldn't be able to understand...

...Like a Kalosion wouldn't understand English?

...

No way.

...

He patted my head because I told him _out loud_ in **ENGLISH** that my mom used to do it.

The pencil in my hand broke into two.

_Why did I ever think that he couldn't understand me?!_

That's what every nerve cell in my brain yelled.

But I knew the answer too well.

BECAUSE HE IS A FUCKING AWSOME ACTOR!

DAMN YOU DREW!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt the hot blood rushing to my cheeks and my body was on fire as if I had stepped into a sauna.

I hated saunas.

"Pfft, couldn't stand _one_ period?" red-headed idiot said and laughed but I didn't care.

_I was an idiot._

Yes, I had lost my mother and I was vulnerable.

But he didn't know that yet when I was at the roof.

He had come to the roof solely to mock my stupidity from his first day at school.

I bet he was glad that he had found a better way to do it in the end.

I recalled how I felt when his warm hand was on my hair and his shirt which smelled like soap just before I drenched it while I was in his arms...

I shook my head and remembered the devil and his big picture.

IDIOT, that's what I was.

"May, please sit down."

It was the teacher.

My anger eased as I realised what had happened.

I was in the middle of the classroom, standing up and both my desk and chair were upside down.

_I wonder what happened?_ I said inwardly while being sarcastic.

"Yes," I mumbled while I sighed. I didn't want my eyes to meet with teacher's because I wouldn't be able to control myself, that's why I dropped my gaze-

...

_Drew?_

_..._

"May, I won't repeat," the teacher was saying, but I couldn't hear because of the deafening sound of my pulse right below my ears.

I had dropped my gaze to the window and beyond the glass I detected a particular hair-flipper there with his arrogant smile in the garden. Was I imagining? No, I was certainly not.

Then why the hell was he here? Didn't he have a school for himself?!

_Maybe I can get my revenge?_ the thought crossed my mind and at that moment I felt the fire in me extinguishing...

My head was finally cooling off, _I could get my revenge by defeating Drew in a Pokémon battle that he could never forget..._

Despite the angry cry of my teacher and the laughter of my classmates I walked to the window and opened it.

Fifth floor.

"Don't wait for me at the second period," I told them and giggled.

_Now we'll see who is the idiot_, I thought as I freed my body out of the window.


	7. Burning Down the School!

Chapter 7: Burning Down the School!

"Call the principal!" the teacher yelled but I didn't care. My hand went to my belt and I felt the familiar sphere of my starter.

"Charizard, help me out!"

Charizard took a hold of my shoulder and slowed my fall.

Now I could see the grass-head clearer, it was really him. He was surrounded by a group of five students from my school. Sheesh, he was an expert in annoying people, so I couldn't say I was surprised to see the scene.

But the scene didn't end with that.

_Gengar...?_

My companion was visible and had a shadow ball ready in its hands directed at Drew, but Drew seemed not to care since he and his Roselia had their hands full with the students.

"MAX!" I yelled just before I lended in front of Gengar and saw my little brother hiding behind it. I didn't care any more about Drew, this black-haired idiot was my top priority.

"May! Leave me alone! Why was Gengar with me anyways?" Max yelled at me. He was so scared that there were even tears in his eyes even though he flushed because of his anger.

"Leaving you alone? Look at the mess you have gotten yourself into!" I screeched and pointed to Drew and the other boys. I knew Drew was watching me while gigling but I didn't care, Max was being an idiot, that was what was important now.

"Gengar suddenly attacked them, that's why..." Max started to explain but a voice interrupted him.

"His Gengar used shadow ball on me; battle he wanted, battle he will get!" It was another red-head. Arceus! This guy must be related to Brianna along with the guy in my class!

Another reason to beat the crap out of him.

"Tch... You wanted a battle?" I asked and when I shoved Drew out of the way, I got my two Pokémon beside me.

The boy clenched his fists and protected his spot but his friends were already gone.

"You're on!" the boy shrieked and threw a poke ball in the air.

"Hey, transfer student! The principal is on his way!" the red-head yelled from above and smirked. He was enjoying the scene.

I nodded and dismissed the idiot and decided to give him a show he could never forget.

"Charizard, use FIRE BLAST! Gengar, DARK PULSE!"

* * *

"MAY MAPLE YOU'RE NO LONGER A STUDENT HERE!"

It was the principal. He was yelling to me from above, he had just arrived to my classroom.

"Ooops..." I said and managed to hide my smile.

The school was half burnt and it was not worth to mentioning but a few classrooms were not at their original places.

Sorry.

My opponent had run away and the laughter of my classmate's and Drew's deafened me.

"MAAAAY!" Max shrieked.

_Slow reaction_, I thought but didn't say anything.

"Why are you dumb enough to do this! No school will accept us now... And here I was dreaming about becoming a Pokémon professor."

...

Pokémon professor?

"Really? That's good to hear!" I chimed. It was nice to see my baby brother handling my mom's death like a grown up.

"'_Good to hear_'?! Thanks to you that won't happen! Why did you sent your Gengar with me at the first place?!"

_That won't happen?_ Woaaah! Things were progressing so fast!

"I sent it so that it can protect you and what's with '_that won't happen_'?!"

Anger was rising within me, I was just doing my duty as a sister!

"How can I become a professor without graduating?" he yelled to my face.

I hit his head hoping it would bring sense back to it.

"How can you become a professor before owning a Pokémon yourself?" I shrieked.

He hadn't gone to his journey when he was ten while we were in Kanto region. And besides my six pokemon, there wasn't a single Pokémon in the house! He had never experienced the joy of earning a badge/ribbon, never camped at some forest because the comfy beds of PokeCenter were far away and more importantly he never had traveling companions he could trust and love.

That was not a life a person who wanted to be with Pokémon or who searched about Pokémon and got to know them had!

"You're going home and telling dad that you want to go on a journey, if you make to the first eight in Hoenn Leauge I'll personally beg to prof Birch to take you in as an apprentice!"

Max was frozen for a moment.

"You know begging won't work," he said after fixing his glasses.

He was being his usual smart annoying self.

"Who said I was going to do that alone?" I said and smiled.

Max gulped but I saw he had clenched his fists.

He did want to be a Pokemon professor. And right now I was giving him a chance...

(After destroying the first one, sorry again)

"Roger! I'll be going home then!" he said and ran.

I sighed with a smile on.

"He never learns..." I mumbled and indicated Gengar to follow him. When I heard Max shrieking in astonishment, I shrugged in satisfaction.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and fell on the ground.

"Vous avez une minute?"

It was Drew, he was holding his hand out to me.

_He is a devil, devil, DEVIL!_ my brain yelled so while keeping that in mind I took his hand.

I didn't know what he said but _I_ had a few things to talk with him.


	8. Date

Chapter 8: Date

We were kicked out of the school grounds. Well, I expected that much.

I sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." I started to say but when I saw Drew's eyes staring at me I blushed. What the heck did he have in mind when he came to my school in the first place?!

"I...I...was t-thinking..."

Now I was stammering.

_For God's sake somebody shoot me in the head right here!_

Drew snickered and while I adored his figure which had difficulty hiding his laughter, I blushed even more.

**DEVIL.**

He turned to me after calming down and flipped his hair.

**DEVIL.**

His eyes were half-open, challenging me as though he wanted to figure out how much would it take me to fall for him.

**DEVIL.**

I agreed with my inner voice alright, he was the hottest devil I'd ever met.

"Drew, I know," I said and when his eyebrows moved up and showed me his puzzled expression I didn't know why but I suddenly said something else from what I'd in my mind.

"I mean, I know now that schools aren't for me! Ahahah I better start a journey! That's what I'm best at! Winning ribbons and training. Ahhahaha..."

_Great_, I was babbling something idiotic plus laughing like a little girl.

His head moved the other way and I barely saw that he had blushed.

I blushed too.

What the... Why was _I_ blushing?!

I shook my head and got my focus back to the conversation.

"I like being a co-ordinator and I guess Hoenn Region will be pretty interesting place to conquer!" I said and giggled as I recalled my victory in Kanto and the interviews after the Grand Festival.

It would really be nice to win another cup.

"All right!" I said and stood up with new energy pumping in my system. "I'll compete in the Hoenn Region Grand Festival."

When I remembered Drew _existed_ and turned around to see him, I tripped and fall.

Gosh, that did hurt.

"Ahahahahhaha..." Drew. He was laughing,_ that idiot..._

I refused to stand back up and end up punching that guy, so I lied down there and watched the blue sky.

When his laughter eased and left its place to silence I had thought I was given peace.

I couldn't have thought more wrong.

First a shadow fell to my face and while my eyes adjusted to the lack of light I wondered what was happening. A figure bent over me and I felt tight grips on both of my wrists; I was pinned down.

"Hey!" I yelled and saw Drew's face five centimeters afar.

What the...?!

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shrieked and hoped he couldn't see me blushing.

His grip tightened even more and I heard him smirk.

He _was_ a devil.

My anger rose and I had little control over what I said next.

"You dumbass, get off of me! I know that you know English well enough to understand this, so read my lips at least: GET OFF! Isn't it enough that you mocked me when I was naïve enough to spill everything to you about mom? Wasn't it enough that you saw me while they kicked me out? Now leave me alone and go to your precious school that you're ditching-"

"Go on a date with me."

...

...

I silenced.

It was the first time that I heard him talk to me with real words.

Wait, what he had said... The words sank in now.

He was smiling and looking at me with desire.

_He is serious..._

"H-h..." WAS THIS REALY HAPPENING? "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!"

He only laughed to my reaction.

"You're really cute. Though I must say that made it hard to act at some point..." he said, his eyes were full of enthusiasm.

I KNEW HE WAS ACTING RIGHT FROM THE START!

I felt the triumph quickening my bloodstream.

YES I KNEW IT!

Actually I knew it since this morning but that was good enough...

"No," I said simply. I was not going to accept a date offer from a person who enjoyed tricking me.

His eyes froze for a moment and seemed upset but I didn't care.

I. Don't. Like. This. Guy. PERIOD.

"No?" he said without hiding his astonishment. It must have felt nice for him to think of himself as irresistable. That made it even more fun to crush his reality...

"Then travel with me in Hoenn? I am new here so it is a new region, and you said that..."

"I know what I said!" I snapped; I was still stuck at the part where he could speak in English but he was going on in full speed! First the date and now traveling... "And I also told you I'm a co-ordinator! Aren't you one too? RIVALS DON'T TRAVEL WITH EACH OTHER!"

The fact that I had yelled to his face at last part hadn't effected him even in the slightest. He was smiling as though he thought I acknowledged him...

"But you will travel Hoenn Region right?" he asked.

"Didn't I say so?" I shrieked, I didn't like where this conversation was headed...

_Moron._

He smiled again.

I felt the blood heating my cheeks,_ he was a cute moron_.

He got off of me and hold out his hand.

I took it and stood up.

"Then, it's a date," he said when I rose.

I was just about to open my mouth to say that it certainly was not, but he was faster at action.

All of a sudden he took out a rose and he kissed it before offering it to me.

"Let's meet at the Grand Festival."

I accepted the rose without realizing, after that he turned around to walk away.

I stood there about fifteen minutes, the rose still in my hand and thought about my future date.

I needed five ribbons and a beautiful dress to attend to it.

**END**


	9. Preview!

**Dance With Devils**

Chapter 1: Two Challenges, One Decision

"Hey, I'm opening the truck! You guys start with the first car, we can unload these after!" I yell to the workers and open the truck. My little brother is in there so I have to take him out, I hope he didn't sulk about traveling on the truck's back because I had no other choice. We had too many fragile decorations that we couldn't afford them breaking, that's why I put them to the car I drove and sent Max to the truck.

"Now you remembered me!" Max yells behind the metal door and I sigh as I open them.

"Hey, don't whine; I told you the reason for you not coming with me-" I started to say but seems like Max was leaning on to the doors when I opened them. He falls down and screams as though he broke an arm.

I roll my eyes, how is he going to be ok in his journey? I mean, look at him! His black framed glasses fell down so he is desperately looking for them; I know very well that he will be whining about his shirt becoming wrinkled because he fell down. I mean, he can't iron on a journey!

"C'mon, they are moving everything in. We can leave the unpacking for some time later but we better see the house at the very least."

Max nods but his face looses a tone or two. I know he is upset, I am too. Mom died two weeks ago and dad was not only fired but hardly could pay the bills in the villa we were living back in Petalburgh. He arranged this move and he constantly worked in the Petalburgh Gym so that he could send us money. However now, as I told him many times, we do not need money. Max will start his journey, so will I. And since mom is no longer here, I mean, here here, the house would be empty. Actually I had proposed selling everything that was unnecessary but dad rejected the idea as he thinks having a home to return to means a lot.

I do know it means a lot, but I'm not eager to go back to an empty house.

I sigh again and walk upstairs. "I'm going to check out my room, you should do the same Max, and then we will go to Professor's lab right away."

Max nods, I didn't expect him to talk but you know, a 'yes' would work too.

My room is quite big actually, it is the only room upstairs; Max agreed to take the couch which turns to a bed, in the living room. I objected but he said it wouldn't be useful anyways since we were going to a journey. Max is smart sometimes. Ok, most of the times.

I sigh again and look around the room, it is vast, no saying in that. But it's empty and lonely. One of the Machokes who helped us move had put a bed and a desk with a computer on it. There was a cabled game boy console, and well a rug in the middle. Till the time I come back that rug will be so dusty, I don't even want to imagine that. My eyes go around the room and I see a clock just beside the door. I look at it and read it as it says its six o'clock. Well, six a.m. or p.m. that clock is wrong. And perhaps out of battery? I shrug and take the clock in hand, I correct the time and get a pen to write the date on the place it's hung. 1:45 p.m. 3rd of November. Maybe the clock wouldn't tick any further, but even a stopped clock would show the time correct twice a day. At the worst case scenario, I can come back and look at the time and day I started my journey and subtract it from that current time. I'll see to it.

"May, we should get going!" Max yells from downstairs so I nod and hang the clock back to its place where it hides the date I had just written.

* * *

**Hey! It's not the ninth chapter but I would like to say that I'm writing a sequel to this! It's named 'Dance with Devils' and if you can check it out, I hope you will like it! This was a preview! I hope you've enjoyed!**


End file.
